The Cure for Loneliness
by Iamtheriver
Summary: Haruka's going through some tough times and her friends have in mind to cheer her up. It's got a mostly angsty yet hopeful feel to it. A two chapter story unless more reviews come in.
1. Chapter 1

The Cure to Loneliness

Chapter 1

----

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Sailor Moon characters. I am just borrowing them to do by bidding…

This is a Haruka/Everybody else fic. No, it's not an orgy what I'm talking about here. You'll see when you read it.

I hope it's good because I love Haruka.

**PS: This may/will/could contain lesbian themes/actions/feelings so if you feel even the tiniest bit against that then well… I really wish you wouldn't have to leave but if you are going to complain about it… then, leave. If you don't care or are willing to endure a bit of it just for the sake of my wonderful writing skills, then please stay.**

----

It was raining. No, it wasn't raining. It was pouring. Pouring gallons and gallons of water from the angry skies. Usagi, wearing a long yellow rain jacket, walked alongside of her friends laughing and joking. The joking was mostly done by Rei and it was usually directed towards Usagi while the laughing was done by everyone else. Ami, Minako, Makoto and even Chibiusa were unable to restraint their laughter at the witty conclusions and statements that shot out of the miko's mouth effortlessly.

"It's no fair, Rei!" Usagi whined hiding half a smile. "Stop saying that about me!" Her slender hands grabbed her umbrella tightly. Rei laughed and poked Usagi's forehead.

"It's." Poke. "Not." Poke. "Like." Poke. "I'm ly-ing." She retorted, laughing again. Usagi merely pouted and returned her gaze to the wet road. They were on their way to the shrine for a few hours of study and afterwards pizza and movies. It was Friday, after all, and all the girls had agreed they needed a break from all the studying they had been doing so far.

"Now, come on Rei. It's best if you stop torturing Usagi like that." Makoto said and put a hand over Usagi's shoulder in sign of support. "You wouldn't want her to tickle-attack you later." She winked at Usagi and immediately her face lit-up. Rei cringed.

"N- No. No tickled nothing." She stuttered as she slowly backed away from Usagi and Makoto's evil glares. Everyone else started laughing once more but stopped unexpectedly when they heard Ami talking.

"Hey, I wonder who's that over there?" Ami and everyone else squinted but it was late and the rain made it hard to see far away. What they could distinguish, though, was a figure slightly leaning over the rail of the shore. They couldn't see much else except that the figure barely noticed the water falling on it. It didn't have an umbrella and didn't seem to care. They slowly made their way to the stranger and it was Usagi the first to recognize her.

"Haruka!" She gasped and ran to her, careful not to slip before reaching her destination. Soon, everyone else did the same and they surrounded Haruka with their umbrellas so that the poor, tortured soul would not get any more wet than she already was. "Are you ok?" The blonde tomboy didn't answer. She was staring intently into the warring horizon. Her gaze devoid of all feelings but pain. "Haruka!" Usagi screamed, worried, and shoved her to the side. At this, the tomboy reacted and she looked around surprised at what she saw.

"U-Usagi-chan? Gh. Everyone?" Haruka was so stunned by who she saw around her that she even forgot to use the cute pet name she had for Usagi. "What- what are you doing here?" Water dripped from her blonde bangs as she forced herself to return to that normal and confident attitude she always displayed before her younger friends.

"Are you ok, Haruka?" Makoto asked, concerned.

"Yeah, why are you outside. It's raining, ya know?" Chibiusa continued and pointed to the dark skies. Haruka chuckled as it became easier to hide her true feelings and joked:

"Really? I hadn't noticed Chibiusa." She flashed her one of her heart-melting smiles but Chibiusa as well as the rest of the group didn't buy it. Her smile faltered. "Well, what'd you expect me to say?" She began to abandon the tight circle around her.

"How about the truth, Haruka." Usagi asked no question and the harshness in her voice made Haruka cringe. Her bangs covered her eyes and she closed her fists, struggling with the feelings inside her, battling off the words that could end up hurting her or her friends, miserably hoping that it would all be a dream and that in reality she were inside the warm covers of the bed that she occasionally shared with Michiru.

"Haruka, we are your friends. Please, tell us what's wrong." _Friends_ Haruka thought bitterly.

"No. You aren't." She finally looked up and her eyes showered hate and anger upon all of them. "We aren't friends." She repeated and pushed Makoto to the side so that she could finally leave once and for all the tight, warm circle of people that professed friendship to her. "And you want to know what the problem is?" She turned slowly, menacingly. "It's you Sailor Moon." Her voice pure venom. Usagi's eyes widened. "You are always interfering with our plans, our _mission_. And I hate you for that." She said, her voice barely audible because of the strong winds that now surrounded her and protected her.

"Haruka." Another voice joined them. Michiru looked with disapproving eyes towards her lover's wet, fragile body. "The water makes you look more like the woman you are." She said and smiled sadly. "You should go home and dry up. We all know you don't want to show your true self to others." Haruka's fists tightened in anger. Her face became distorted, she couldn't fight the truth, she couldn't fight Michiru, but she had to do something. She swiftly turned around and began to run. The wind aided her in her quest for freedom and for peace. In a matter of minutes she was so far away that none of the other Senshi could see her.

"Michiru, what's wrong with Haruka?" Usagi said worried.

"Forget about that for a second. What's wrong with you Michiru, why did you say those mean things to her!" Makoto said, anger and frustration rising through her body like a volcano about to erupt. Michiru seemed unfazed.

"Tomorrow is her birthday." She said and looked at the Inner Senshi. "She always gets like that around it." She then sighed, her always-proper body and face faltered for an instant and everyone around her could she how tired she really was. But this was Michiru and in the next instant she was back to looking as fresh and proper as she usually was. "Besides, the mission is taking a great toll on her." She looked longingly to the direction where her lover ran off.

"Oh." Minako said while Rei closed her eyes, saddened, and Ami looked at Makoto, both of them very concerned for Haruka and Michiru.

"Well, then let's cheer her up!" A chirpy voice cut through the dense atmosphere like a knife on hot butter. Usagi's eyes glowed in excitement. "Let's throw Haruka a party!" She said triumphantly. Michiru looked at her amazed.

"You. You would do that for her?" She asked still not truly convinced that they would do something like that.

"Yeah! I mean, don't you do that every year, anyways?" Asked Rei as a plan began to form inside her mind.

"No." Michiru said as her eyes darkened. "It's always been just the two of us and there was never a point to it." Everyone froze in shock.

"Are. Are you serious?" Inquired Amy, dumbfounded. Michiru nodded.

"Usually, I just give her a gift and we spend the day out somewhere."

"Then, it's decided." Rei slammed a fist into her stretched hand. "Haruka is having a birthday celebration tomorrow."

"Great!" Added Minako and looked at Michiru. "I want you to take her to the Shrine at 5:00 pm tomorrow. Ok?" Some sort of fire was reflected inside all of the Inner Senshi's eyes, Michiru noticed astonished.

"Uh. Yeah." She managed to say after a while.

"Great!" Squealed Usagi. "Haruka's having a party! Haruka's having a party!" She began to sing and clap her hands together.

"We better get started with the preparations!" Said Chibiusa and everyone nodded.

"Thanks for everything Michiru-san." Said Makoto and winked, "Don't forget, tomorrow at five." Michiru nodded with a smile on her face. Soon after, the group of laughing girls left and Michiru stood alone on the street. She was fine with that, though, because her Ruka had some friends she could depend on.

--------

I am in love with Haruka. And you know why? No, it's not because she's a hott lesbian, or she's Sailor Uranus (although that alone should be enough). It's because she's the one that suffers the most. And she suffers both silently and alone (Sure, she's got Michiru but… still). The only person that can even come close to suffering as much in the whole series is well, Sailor Moon (just think of the end of the first season, how badly she felt that everyone died), but she doesn't suffer alone so I don't give her as much credit.

Oh well. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. To be honest, I don't know where this is going but I will try to give you my 100 writing skills (unlike my other fics…) and 70 attention (just because more would pressure me and make me lazy).

What I'm thinking is… next chapter – birthday party – the end just because I don't want to not finish it if I continue on. I have some idea as to what could happen after the party to keep the story going but I'm going to wait for your reviews before deciding on anything.

Moral of the story… **REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so quick thing. Ruka's not upset 'cuz it's her birthday, she's upset 'cuz it's her birthday and she's always spent it alone (plus the mission's been driving her crazy and that doesn't help making her feel better).

: D

Is this an update? Why yes it is! (a very short one too…)

This is not the last chapter as I promised though, because once I had published Chapter 1 I realized I was missing one scence (aka this one). You can even call this Chapter 1b…

On to it then!

-----

When the blonde finally reached the door to the apartment she shared with the famous violinist she stopped. In her need to run away from the Inner Senshi and from Michiru she had ended up at the outskirts of the town, crying, wet and shivering from the cold. Her way had been just as unpleasant and now that she faced the door to a warm, cozy place she stopped and frowned. Her hands turned into fists and she began to shake in anger. It just wasn't fair.

"Haruka." A small whisper reached her and she looked up to face her worried angel and then looked down again. "Come on in, you are going to catch a cold." The pianist nodded already numb from any emotion or feeling and stepped into the apartment. "Are you ok, Haruka?" She nodded again and then heard her angel chuckle. "You liar." This made the blonde crack a small smile and finally make eye contact with her angel.

"It happens." Michiru smiled.

"Well, it's a good thing I know you, then." Michiru gently grabbed Haruka's arm and led her to their shared bathroom. "You are soaking wet, Haruka, I cannot let you stay that way." Her eyes twinkled coyly but Haruka was still too distraught to notice.

"So your way of drying me up is making me take a shower?" Michiru laughed.

"Of course not silly! But if I just dry you up right here, then instead of being wet and stinky, you'll be dry and stinky." Michiru's words caused Haruka to begin to pay attention to the violinist that had quickly begun to undress her.

"Stinky?" She grinned. "It doesn't matter if I stink or not, I sleep alone." She stopped as Michiru's hand slowly made their way up her torso slowly taking her shirt off. "Michi… what are you doing?" Her angel just smiled mischieviously and her hands continued her path all the way up to Haruka's face. It was then that Michiru's whole body stiffened in seriousness.

"Haruka." She began and when the blonde looked into her eyes she saw them overflowing with love. "I love you."

"I love you too, Michi." Michiru smiled and planted a quick kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"Tonight you were too mean to Sailor Moon." Haruka's eyes closed in annoyment.

"So?"

"We are going to go apologize tomorrow."

"Why?" Michiru could tell Haruka was still not entirely well. "I don't want to see them. Especially tomorrow."

"We are going." Michiru's voice was demanding and Haruka couldn't help but sigh.

"Fine. Fine. But let's talk about it tomorrow." Her eyes emanated amusement. "Apparently, I'm not supposed to be stinky." Michiru giggled.

"That's right. You need to take a shower!" Haruka's arms made their way around the small frame of the violinist.

"But there's a problem?"

"Oh, and what is it?"

"I don't want to shower alone." Haruka whispered in Michiru's ear and then quickly stole a kiss from her. "Stay with me." A small moan escaped Michiru's lips as Haruka began to kiss her neck.

"Forever my love."

"I love you, Michi."

"I love you, Ruka."

-----

So well since this fic was not to have any sex or nothing, this is were the chapter/subchapter/missing scene ends.

I hope you likey and I shall finish this story before the year ends! Yaaayyy! I promise I WILL update sooner than… well, however long it took me to update this time.

Please review!!!!


End file.
